


Blurred About the Edges

by wistfulpisces



Series: 221 Word Drabbles [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fluff and Angst, I mean that it is when taken relative to the rest of the series, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, POV John Watson, Pining, Pining John, Soft John Watson, well I say fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulpisces/pseuds/wistfulpisces
Summary: John wonders what happens to Sherlock when he retreats into his head.





	Blurred About the Edges

I want to know you in your quiet moments, your soft moments, when you blur about the edges.

Where do you go in that mind of yours?

When you close your eyes and walk the corridors of your mind palace, are you always searching for somewhere in particular? Or do you ever meander, wandering the staircases at random and hoping to happen upon something pleasant?

It pains me to think that could be a difficult task.

I wish you could take me with you. I would gladly spend hours – days, months, even – lighting fireplaces and laying homely rugs, boarding up cracks to cease the whisper of that cold draught. In a place where you spend so much time, I want you to feel safe, not as though if you stumble upon the wrong room, you’ll be assaulted with memories of times you wish you could forget and people you wish you could detach yourself from.

Do you ever struggle to delete things too ingrained in your being, in the narrative of who you’ve become?

How easy would it be for you to delete me? To one day decide that I am no more important, more vital to yourself than the current prime minister’s name, or the facts of the solar system?

There is so much about you that I don’t know.


End file.
